Uplifting
by LoreLore
Summary: While working on a case involving an elevator killer, Klavier and Ema find themselves in a less-than-desirable situation -- namely, one that could make them the next on the victim list. ;;klema;;
1. Psychedelic Elevators

**There's not nearly enough Klema here. So I'm going to attempt one, try to stay in character and everything, so please read and review! Tell me if I've made any horrible horrible mistakes and the like too! **

**Hopefully this fic won't make your eyes bleed? D:**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own any of the fantabulous Phoenix Wright universe, but I do own the idea.**

"Xander Shiyf, age 36. Accused of the kidnapping and eventual death of 5 patrons at the Gatewater Hotel." Ema rattled off the rest of the case file, showing little interest and keeping her focus downwards. The last thing she wanted was the backhanded comments of her foppish boss while she was trying to do her job.

"In a nutshell, Ms. Skye?" Klavier seemed just as uninterested as her, plucking a few strings on his guitar in between paragraphs. The last few weeks had been remarkably uninteresting.

"He stopped the elevator, kept the patrons captive, and then snapped the guide wire. 3 died while rescuers were reaching the box, and the others died in the hospital from various injuries."

The prosecutor's usual taunting glances morphed into a more confused look. "Fräulein, how is it that no one died on impact? Surely the speed and impact of a runaway elevator would just shatter bones."

Ema blinked. She hadn't even thought the fop was capable of paying attention to a case briefing. But he had actually managed to make a valid argument, though somehow managing to keep his air of glimmer. Ugh, that was aggrivating. "Roped elevator systems, usually known as the kind with cables, usually contain safety brake systems. If the box reaches a certain speed, the brakes kick in and slow it down considerably. Unfortunately for the victims, Mr. Shiyf was able to determine when he could break the cable and still have the box fall below the speed mark…"

The more she thought about this case, the more it churned her stomach. It seemed like an agonizing amount of work, but this twisted man had crunched the numbers and killed five people. All of the meticulous details bit at her, her skin prickling and a small choking fear set in. No wonder Edgeworth refused to take them.

She flipped through other forms and paperwork, finally coming across what she wanted. "We found the suspect's tools and fingerprints all over the cables and machinery. There were numerous candid pictures and complex equations found in the defendent's room. One of the victims was believed to have had…er, 'intimate' relations with the defendant…" Ema's face flashed a familiar shade of scarlet, and the case report suddenly became her shield.

The prosecutor's head finally straightened out, his hand sweeping through his bangs as he sighed. "Sounds torturous, ja?" Klavier set down the guitar and sauntered over to the detective, who spent her time gagging at the thought.

His mouth came dangerously close to her ear, "The death, not the sex." He chuckled and waited for her to lower her snackoo'ing arm before continuing.

"Thank you, fräulein. I believe we have an 'easy win', yes? The evidence seems to point in one direction..." He casually placed his arm around Ema's shoulders and was quickly plonked in the head with a rather hard snack.

Damn, what _were_ those made of? Plaster?

"Get your hands off, Gavin, before I file a sexual harassment suit." Her icy stare bore into the fop's 'misplaced' arm.

He obliged her, but only in the most literal sense. His hand hovered over her, the arm still laced around Ema."There will be no need for that. Although most woman would be flattered—"

_Plonk_

"Now shush, before I have to go buy more Snackoos." Ema glared at the blonde, chomping for a few more minutes to drown out his comments. "Can we get going, please?"

"I thought you didn't want me to speak?" Klavier chuckled as Ema's temper flared. "Nein, nein, we may." He kept his glimmorous grin plastered on his face as he escorted the detective to the elevator, much to his partner's chagrin.

"You really wanna use _this_? Did you not hear the report at all?" Ema scowled, her superior was already pressing the button and looking foppish as ever. Hell, maybe even double the fop. Ick.

Klavier hooked his thumb into his pocket, brushing off the girl's obvious displeasure. "Now detective, why so scared?" He smiled, tugging on Ema's coat like an attention-seeking child until she finally entered the confined space.

Great, just what she wanted - an awkward ride with her rock god boss and his foppity fop rock god attitude. And the nagging risk of falling to their death, but that was only slightly worse. At least if they were dead she wouldn't have to listen to this horrendous muzak rendition of 'Guilty Love'. Klavier was having a hard time resisting an air guitar solo, she could sense it.

"Enjoying yourself, fräulein?" He smirked. While lost in her reveries, Ema's gaze had frozen on Klavier's face. Her expression was less than lustful, or even pleasant or tolerant, but he couldn't keep from taunting her. He really was as irresistible as he had always known himself to be.

"Well detective, I can't say I blame you. If I was in such close quarters with someone as remarkably beautiful as myself, I'm sure I would stare too. Don't be too embarrassed." Klavier winked at her, and was a bit surprised at her reaction.

Ema crinkled her nose, sharply turning her face away and instead focusing her attentions on the psychedelic patterns that adorned the space's walls. Her companion had been sure that she would pelt him to death with those horrid snacks or slap him, or at least something. The lack of a furious fräulein left the prosecutor bored again.

Guilty Love came and went, being replaced by another ear-assaulting Gavinner remix. Klavier succumbed to his temptation, pretending to stroke and strum his invisible guitar in a stylish manner.

And right as Ema was finally getting used to that tune, it dwindled off and another began…Wait, this would be the _third_ song, and the Gavinners were notorious for their drawn out music. The prosecutor's offices were hardly tall enough to even warrant an elevator, so why was it taking so damn long to get to the lobby?

…Shit.


	2. Gnarly Railings

**Yay! I looove that people are actually reading this! **

**Thank you everyone that has added this story to their alerts or reviewed! It really made me feel a lot better about writing more. Thanks guys! Hope you will keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't magically acquired Capcom yet, so these characters are still not mine.**

Ema felt like bashing her face in. It wasn't like Gavin was going to realize anytime soon; the fop was too busy rocking out to his own damn music, and she was sure she could fashion some sort of beating device with the decrepit railings and her own materials...

Honestly, why had she agreed to this? If she had followed her own much more trustworthy common sense, then the stupid, idiotic, glimmerous fop would be stuck on his own and she'd finally be free of his freaky stares or inappropriate comments. But now she would be stuck with them for who knew how long.

Tears started to sting her eyes. Ema blotted her face with her coat angrily, not even caring that much about the large mascara smears on her previously pristine sleeve. Who was she kidding, of course she cared. But at least now she didn't look like a fool.

"You alright, detective?" Klavier mused, earning himself another furious glare from the fräulein. He stepped back, suppressing a laugh. "Never mind, sorry I asked?"

"Fop, don't even talk to me! You're the most infuriatingly glimmerous individual in existence, and don't you dare take that as a compliment! This is all your fault. Could you not have moved your foppish legs down what, maybe 20 steps? Wouldn't want to tire your playing legs, would you? Ugh. You're too much. And if you say another word, I swear--"

The car jerked, and Ema panicked. What timing, just as she was about to deal out some of her greatest threats...She was already starting to weep again. This could not honestly be happening. Not to her.

"Swear what, fräulein?" Her companion didn't seem to be mocking her, for once, but maybe the fop was multi-talented and knew how to act or something. Ema wasn't falling for it, even if she wanted to believe that _maybe _Klavier wasn't being pigheaded.

And before she knew it, those annoyingly attractive arms gripped her in a tight hug. Not exactly what she expected, but her only real complaint was that she maybe couldn't breathe while this close to the fop and his murky man-perfume...

But then the prosecutor's hand made its way down and grabbed her ass, and she just about lost it.

"What the hell, Gavin!" She scowled, pushing him as far as she could given their weight ratio. "You have absolutely no sense of timing. Not cool."

"So are you saying that would have been acceptable, had I bought you dinner or something of the sort?" Klavier grinned, flaunting his perfect teeth and tilting his head in a way that just made her want to punch him.

"O-Of course not!" Ema turned back to her wall and stared at the tacky wall covering until her eyes stung.

Klavier shrugged, his eyes glancing over to see if the wallpaper was anything interesting. It wasn't, so he had no clue what Ema was doing. But he would leave her alone until her hot little head cooled down and she started rambling again. He didn't know which he hated more: when she wouldn't talk, or when that was all she did.

Ema choked back another round of angry tears, trying to keep herself from screaming again. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of messing with her. So instead she planted her back on the wall and slid down. Standing for that long had taken a toll on her ankles, and the cheap leather straps on her shoes had rubbed her skin raw without her realizing.

Once her clompy heels were off, Ema was almost at ease. Her worrying was taking a toll on her alertness, and she felt like she would drift off to sleep at any moment. But she didn't feel safe with that fop still conscious, so her rest would wait until Klavier gave in. He too had slunk down to sit, but he seemed preoccupied with something-or-other. Ema refused to believe that he could be thinking, because she knew well enough that the fop didn't think.

But she couldn't deny that he was a pretty impressive prosecutor. Mr. Edgeworth would absolutely slaughter him if they faced in court, but he was okay. He could stop tearing her testimony to shreds any time she testified, though...

"Hey, what are you doing over there, Foppy?"

Klavier jerked his head up, smacking into the railing with a painful clash. "...Sleeping, fräulein. I would suggest you do the same, it doesn't seem like we'll be getting out of this box anytime soon..." He brought a hand up to his head, gingerly touching the bruised skin and retracting when the pain set in.

Ema whimpered at the missed opportunity. While she was up restlessly and slowly being driven insane by the endlessly repeating tracks of an old Gavinners album, Klavier had been dozing off. How annoying could he get?

She closed her eyes, deciding to follow the prosecutor's suggestion after much internal debate. And as soon as those sweet little inklings of dreamland inched their way into Ema's mind, Gavin decided to amuse himself. He slowly skid over to the idling detective and leaned in close...

"Boo."


	3. Smelly Jackets

Klavier could have died, either from not breathing because he was laughing too hard or because Ema's expression was just too priceless. Though it was just as likely that Ema would kill him herself, and she certainly didn't look too pleased with him.

"Fop. You better have a damn good reason for waking me up." If looks could kill, Klavier would be roasting over an open flame. If only.

"I do, dear fräulein."

"...Out with it then."

Klavier teased the detective, beginning to mouth a word before hesitating and repeating until finally Ema intervened.

"Leave me alone. I'm sure whatever it is can wait." She snarled and tucked her head back into the crook of her arm, leaning awkwardly and uncomfortably against the wall. The prosecutor honestly couldn't say he wasn't amused by her flailing around, but he knew laughing would bring the wrath of Skye upon his head.

He shimmied back to his side of the elevator, when an idea struck him. Klavier was much too good, and he felt a pang of guilt for anyone that wasn't as gorgeous or famous or intelligent as he, seeing as he had thought of something all by himself.

Now, to enact phase alpha of a plan that would certainly end with hilarity. Or a broken face, but he was sure he could charm his way out of the harm.

Klavier curled up into a ball, laid his cozy jacket over himself and feigned sleepiness. Pft, like he would actually be able to sleep with such anticipation.

After another batch of outdated and repulsive elevator tracks, Ema gave up all hope of sleeping. She was too jumpy and continued to glance over her shoulder to see if Klavier was preying on her. It was frustrating, but she wouldn't let him play with her.

However, her delusional, sleepless mind wouldn't have any of that.

"...You know, you're pretty..." Ema tossed over to face the other side of the box, "Annoying, I mean. I mean I think I mean. Is your hair pointy at the end? Like, sharp? You must use as much hair gel as Mr. Nick..." She chuckled, twisting back and hiding her scarlet face from the other occupant. Had she just asked him a personal question? What was going on here?

But thankfully, it didn't seem like there would be an answer coming from Klavier.

Ema pushed her back into the corner, trying again to find a comfortable pose. She started mumbling and muttering about Snackoos. How wonderful they were, her favorite flavors, that one time the corner store had a two for one deal, the whole shebang. And eventually, her ramblings led her to another topic.

"You know, I miss Mr. Edgeworth. He was great, you know? Well, I guess _you_ don't really know, but I know. And he was great. He had pretty hair, pretty eyes, and he wasn't even afraid to wear pink to court. Now _that's _a real risk. And he always told me that I would be a great forensic investigator. But...now I can't even do that right. He'd be really disappointed if he came and visited again, wouldn't he? Of course he would. He was the perfect prosecutor! And I can't even do this job right... I mean, who would take a _detective _seriously? No offense to Gumshoe, but..." Ema trailed off, wrapped her arms about her knees and lowered her head. The fop wasn't even talking and she felt like crying.

But that wasn't his fault. She had been the one to bring the whole thing up. Whatever, blaming Gavin made her feel better. So Ema would do just that.

"Fräulein, something wrong? You stopped talking."

Ema fumbled around again, kicking the air with little regard to what the air might be feeling. This whole not-sleeping thing wasn't working out great; the air had feelings now.

"No! Nothing's wrong. It's just...too bright. That's what."

"I can fix that for you." Klavier calmly maneuvered his way back to his feet and held his jacket out to the detective. His companion gave him a confused glare, and he took that as an invitation to show her what to do. "Oh, fräulein. You're quite out of it, aren't you? Here."

He pulled her hands out of their interlocked state with an uncanny amount of ease, doing the same until she finally laid flat on the probably disease-ridden floor of the elevator. Ema grabbed her purse and made it a makeshift pillow, and Klavier dropped his jacket over her face.

Ema hadn't been expecting that part. It was promptly ripped off and flung over to him. "What was that for?"

"You said it was too bright, didn't you? Well, if you just put it over your pretty little face, it's magically much darker. Good, ja?" Klavier beamed, making a mental note to maybe ask Fräulein Wright for some other magical tricks.

"...But your _cologne_. It's absolutely repulsive." Ema moped, but Gavin would have none of it.

"Well, you'll have to suck it up then." He picked up his stylish purple jacket and put it over Ema's face again. "And since my generosity has left me without any warmth, I'll take a spot a bit closer to mein fräulein for the night. It's only fair."

Ema groaned out an complaint, but the heavy material drowned it out. And before she knew it, she had a German rock god much closer then she had ever hoped. He nuzzled what the detective assumed to be his face into her shoulder, and she could swear she heard him laugh.


	4. Pressed Buttons

Ema awoke to a trifecta of disgust. Klavier's jacket had long since been jostled off of her head and the flicker of the fluorescent lights were already beginning to give her a migraine. She was unbearably cold, and she realized her own coat had disappeared. What was going on here?

And then she saw the most horrifying thing, what her nightmares had been made of--

Klavier, sitting casually and comfortably, was finishing off her only bag of Snackoos.

Needless to say, the sight made her stomach lurch. Ema suddenly didn't mind that her head ached and that she smelled of some expensive man-musk. That was the only food she had with her! And he was just munching away like no one's business!

"You know fräulein, you look just lovely in the mornings. The bedhead look suits you well." Klavier smirked, dusting the crumbs off of his still wrinkle-less pants. Ema would have to ask him how he did that...After she killed him, of course.

She hmphed, but self-consciously brushed through her hair with her hands. "Don't be snippy with me. You better have some of those left, or I'll be feasting on you for breakfast."

"More like...lunch, fräulein. And are you sure you don't want to do that any--" Klavier was quickly silenced by a quick slap, but it certainly didn't seem to put a damper on his sunny mood. He scooped up the empty bag and waved it at Ema.

Ema snarled, "I'm not holding your trash! You're the pig that ate all of them, so you get to deal with it."

"...Fine then." He fished out another snack and munched on it.

"Wha-! How'd you do that?" Ema gaped, snatching the bag back and inspecting it.

"A magician never reveals his tricks, ja?" Klavier plucked another treat out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "That's the last one, I'd suggest catching it."

Ema swiftly ducked, only reaching her hands out when Klavier repeated his warning. And to both of their surprise, she actually caught it.

Klavier blinked, never pinning the detective as a lucky one. He chuckled, running a calloused hand through his slightly messy but still attractive tresses... "Good catch, fräulein. You deserve that."

Ema contemplated chucking the snackoo at Gavin, but then decided on an angry eye so she wouldn't waste food. Why was she even analyzing his hands? Ugh. Maybe he had learned some Jedi mind trick with all of those other illusions.

"So fräulein, about that thing yesterday..." Klavier stood up, seeming eerily serious about whatever was going on. He crossed behind her, picking up his jacket and producing Ema's lab coat at the same time. How had he learned these magic tricks so quickly?

"Mm, yeah? What about it." Ema plopped the snackoo into her mouth and waited for her superior to say whatever was so important.

"Did you ever press the emergency call button?"

Ema's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of it, she had just assumed-- "N-no. I just thought you- I mean, did you?"

The corners of Klavier's mouth twisted into a smile. "Of course not. I didn't want to end our time together without your permission. Did you not want to spend time with me, detective?" At this, his expression fell into almost a pout.

"Why would I willingly spend my time with such a glimmerous fop? Ugh. You could have gotten us out this whole time! How arrogant and needy are you that you had to trap me in here and then assume that I wanted to!" Ema snapped, but felt a pang of guilt as she realized how sharp her words were. Klavier looked completely dumbfounded, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Sorry then. I didn't know that Fräulein Skye despised me so much. I'll end this now, ja?" He moved to touch the button, but Ema swatted his arm down.

She honestly had no clue why she had done it. She didn't want to be confined and uncomfortable anymore, but Ema felt like she owed Gavin something now. "You...don't have to. I mean, I'm sure someone will notice eventually. You're Klavier Gavin, after all. I'm sure tabloids are raving about your disappearance..." Ema shifted awkwardly, knowing all too well that she had to be tomato red by now.

Klavier was just as taken aback by this as her harsh tongue before. But he wouldn't object to her offer. He had to admit, she was pretty cute when she wasn't screaming or chomping noisily. He smiled, "If you insist, detective."

Ema tried to do the same, but she was still a bit concerned over what she had agreed to. Gavin seemed to be enjoying her discomfort, and enveloped her in another clumsy embrace. "If you do anything funny, Gavin, I'll make sure you never get to pass on those pretty, foppish genes." She snarled.

He loosened his grip, hesitating a moment before closing the space between them, pressing his lips to her forehead gently. Ema stared into her attacker's chest with a flushed face, the kiss lasting much longer then needed.

"...So you think I'm pretty?"

Klavier clasped a hand over her mouth, smiling as she screeched into his palm.


	5. Close Calls

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is _definitely _the longest. Which I'm both happy with, but hesitant. So guys, when you review, please comment on whether or not you felt like this was too drawn out. I could not find a good point to end this chapter. **

**That being said, some of the content of this chapter was written by my beautiful and wonderful internet-daughter, who helped her poor mother by writing the things I'm not good at writing. Particularly, anything involving physical contact. So thanks babe!**

**I still don't own anything, so lets just get on to the story, shall we? :) **

**As always, I'd love it if you reviewed!**

Ema struggled to push the prosecutor's freakishly large hand off of her mouth. Surprisingly, he didn't relent when she had resorted to licking him. And she didn't think that was a good thing.

After a few more minutes of watching Ema struggle, Klavier drew back his hand and wiped it on the side of his pants. He suppressed a laugh when he spotted the shade of almost violet that graced the detective's pouting face.

"No, I most definitely do not think you are any sort of attractive. You're just stupid and glimmerous and -and..." Ema huffed, forgetting all of the fancy insult adjectives she had thought up earlier. Instead, she focused on trying to re-pin the frizzy tendrils that had fallen from her updo.

Klavier stopped her, wrapping his rough fingers around her wrist at the first opportunity that presented itself. "Well, I think you are quite beautiful, fräulein. Even with your ridiculous hair..." He pinned her hand back on the wall.

His fingers from the extra hand tenderly pulled through the hair that hung next to Ema's face, the tips of said fingers brushing slightly across her cheek, causing a shiver to fly up her spine. Her eyes locked with the blonde man's, and suddenly Ema pulled upward with her arm, trying to free her pinned wrist.

"L-let me go you glimmerous fop. This trick _isn't _very funny, I hope you know." she said, stressing the contracted word as her eyes narrowed.

When no answer came, Ema pulled at her arm again. She was getting pretty annoyed from all of Gavin's teasing. Yet he didn't seem to mind her get angered by him. He seemed almost _happy _when she lectured him. And that only frustrated the detective more. Maybe he was just a bit off his rocker, or maybe he was just as stressed about being inside the elevator as Ema had been, but she didn't particularly care at the moment. She was too concerned over her current situation to worry about the fop's mindset.

Her attempt to free her wrist was just making the situation to become more awkward and painful on her part. Yet, a slight grin and added chuckle from Klavier caused Ema's face to heat, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment she couldn't tell.

"What are you giggling about?" she snapped, moving to stand on her toes and using her extra hand to grab at the fop's ear. As it made contact, she quickly pulled up, causing her attacker a slight irritation.

They both stared at each other until, finally, Ema's wrist was surrendered, followed by Gavin's ear. The two huffed slightly at each other, both riled up and touchy by now, and Ema shuffled around the man over to a seperate corner. How infuriating. That was exactly why Ema felt it better not mess with the fop. He was simply indescribable, insufferable, and both in more ways than one.

Ema watched the fop slowly push his back against the wall, face flushing when he returned the stare. Ema quickly averted her eyes, a pout appearing on her face.

"You shouldn't tease, especially when the person can't stand you." she said, her eyes returning to meet Klavier's.

He pushed a hand into his pocket and said, "Oh, so you can't stand me, ja?" His voice seemed different somehow. Almost dejected. And while Ema pondered it, Klavier continued speaking. "No one has really ever said that so bluntly as you have, fräulein. But I suppose I can't really expect you to understand something as simple as this. Even if you _are_ a detective."

"Oh and what is _that _suppose to mea-" a sudden jolt caused Ema's words to get caught in her throat as well as a squeak of fright. Were they falling? Was her life really going to end in an elevator with such a wonderful fop? Wait, wait, wait. Ema's hand clasped over her mouth in case she had been verbalizing that thought. A wonderful fop was just blasphemous. A contradiction.

Then again, Ema had called him pretty. Indirectly and without thinking first, but she was aware that she had. And as far as she knew, she hadn't thought much about Klavier before these moments. There had been no reason to. She had always seen him as a fop, and she generally didn't consider any other side of him.

She looked to Gavin, who hadn't seemed to mind the jerking of the elevator. "What is it?" he asked, staring at her in confusion with those stupid, glimmery eyes that just sucked her attention. Ema replied, but her still-firmly-planted hand left the words incomprehensible. "Oh come on fräulein..." he said, shaking his head as he walked, no, _strutted_ towards her. Ema responded by shaking her head and forcing herself against the wall as she slid down.

The whole scene seemed a bit slow motion until another jerk caused her to fall back on her rear. They had stopped moving again, and it was more relieving than Ema thought it would be. At least the chance of them dying together was expelled for now. She didn't want to die, nor did she want to speak to the glimmer-boy, but soon she realized that Klavier was already crouched down beside her, pulling her hand away from her face gently.

"Really fräulein, really?" he asked, smiling weakly as he brushed a finger below one of her eyes. Something cold and wet slowly ran across her cheek and seemed to be trapped between his finger and her face. She hadn't felt the tears coming, but she also wasn't sure she was completely in the moment. Her head had begun to ache, and she really didn't care if she looked like a little girl as she pushed herself into the fop's arms, pulling her head to his chest.

Ema felt helpless. She didn't understand all of the things that were happening, and she surely didn't understand why she was crying and hugging such an irritable and glimmerous fop. And as Klavier started to comfort her, she just wept more.

"...Fräulein, could you stop crying please? Your eyes look positively dreadful and I feel as if I may cry just looking at you... and your getting my shirt wet." Klavier chuckled softly, Ema's hands pushing against him feebly. He tightened the hug for another moment before letting her go, watching to see if she would need another comfort session.

Ema hiccuped, stifling another sob as she finally started to pull herself together. She felt a rush of regret, knowing that Gavin would hold this over her head for who knew how long. Her eyes flitted back up to his, and just as quickly looked away again.

"Stupid fop...worries more about his shirt..." Ema pawed at the few remaining tears, surprised by how self-conscious she was feeling all of a sudden. Self-conscious and cold. She hadn't even noticed her own jittering, and couldn't discern whether her goosebumps were from the chill or Klavier's touch.

...That touch. Something about those quick snatches of contact made her shudder. Ema bit her lip, again not being able to pin the feeling or words to describe it. And it annoyed her. She was supposed to be good at this, it was her job. She had all of the evidence and was _there_, so why was this such a mystery? Her own body was becoming foreign, and all because of this stupid fop. Maybe if she could just get another taste of that touch, she could make a scientific conclusion...

"Fräulein? May I help you?" Klavier's voice woke her from her thoughts, and only then did Ema notice she had been staring at the prosecutor. His lips curled into a charming, foppish smile, and Ema had to restrain herself from smiling back.

She considered asking Gavin about what was going on, but ignored that idea when she considered all the ammunition he had to make fun of her. If she could just...

Ema wouldn't have to wait long for that contact she required. She kept having to remind herself that it was for research, to determine what was going wrong inside her head, but even wondering why it was so hard to think of it as research. Ugh.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off by Klavier crashing his lips into hers.


	6. Soggy Clothes

Ema twitched, eyes plastered open as Klavier continued to press their lips together for what seemed to be forever. The situation was getting increasingly more uncomfortable as neither broke off, Ema for fear of having a worse situation thrown at her (and the underlying hope that maybe Gavin would forget to breathe and she'd finally be rid of him), and Klavier just because he was enjoying himself.

Eventually Ema's eyes began to droop, and as soon as they closed Klavier seemed to notice. He promptly ended the lip lock. A devilish smirk played across his features as he held back a girlish giggle.

"Achtung! It seems the fräulein was enjoying that little kiss, ja?" Klavier moved to stand straight again, but stopped halfway to loom over the still-awestruck detective, his necklace coming close to whacking Ema in the face.

"W-what! No I wasn't! I didn't! You forced yourself on me!" The brunette fumbled her way back to her feet, backhanding the shiny, obnoxious piece of man-jewelry back into the fop's chest. "What are you, some horny teenager? That was completely uncalled for!" Ema's cheeks were crimson with the mixture of fury and embarrassment, and her hands planted themselves on her hips in an attempt at sassy disdain.

Klavier waited for Ema to finish her tantrum, making sure to keep his expressions in check. He tried, in vain, to keep some sort of eye contact with her, but her pretty, dark orbs darted around too much for it to be effective.

"...Are you finished, fräulein?" The prosecutor remarked very matter-of-factly, straightening up and fixing the position of his trademark neckwear. After receiving a curt and angry nod of the head from Ema, Klavier flashed her a megawatt smile. "Good."

There was an awkward silence as both parties stood still, wordlessly examining the other. Ema shifted and looked around, changing her position every few moments that Klavier had his eyes trained on her. Finally, both piped up.

"Look, stop looking at me--"

"Why won't you look at me?"

Another painful quiet engulfed the duo as they both struggled to piece together what the other had said. Both absentmindedly fingered loose strands of hair, Ema choosing to focus her attentions on the oh-so-interesting floor tiling and Klavier gazing at the flickering lights embedded in the ceiling. Their eyes met a few chance times, each time leaving the detective red faced and the prosecutor smirking.

The car lurched downward, starting and stopping quickly. Ema jumped and latched herself onto her blonde haired companion without even thinking twice.

"Fräulein, if you wanted a hug you only needed to ask." The clingee chided happily, earning himself a scowl from the scared girl. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Ema to make sure she stayed put.

"Don't get used to it fop, and let me go." Ema's tone was menacing, but pounding her fists against Klavier's chest in anguish made another chuckle bubble up into his throat.

"I don't want mein favorite detective getting hurt by the big, bad elevator. You should be thanking me." His grip tightened, pressing Ema uncomfortably close and crushing her ribs. She weaseled her way out from the clingy German's arms and huffed.

"_Thank _you? Hah! That's the last thing I'm about to do, fop." Ema scoffed, crossing her arms hotly and sticking her tongue out at him. Said fop promptly stuck his lip out in an over exaggerated pout, whimpered, and mock cried. What was up with that?

The lights flickered briefly, and a thought finally formed in the back of Ema's mind. She hurried to her bag and threw items out until she found what she was looking for: a small, silver lighter. It's only real purpose was to heat her chemicals when needed, but it was a welcome source of heat and light for the desperate female.

Unfortunately, their damned setting refused to relinquish it's hold on her sanity. The lights flashed back on, but an even more horrible circumstance took it's place. Torrents of water had begun to stream from the small perforations that made up the fire sprinkler system. Both occupants seemed positively steamed, and Ema had an inkling to think that Klavier was holding back tears.


	7. Kissing Questions

Of course he wouldn't admit it. Klavier Gavin did not cry, _ever_, especially in front of pretty fräuleins. But here he was, trying to glare at the ceiling enough to take the salty little nuisances stinging his eyes away. His hair already must have looked ridiculous, and he wasn't about to listen to his companion taunt him and hold it over his head.

That was, if they ever got _out_.

Damn. How long had it been? It felt like some sort of eternity. But he knew it hadn't been that long, he would have--

No, it was not the time to think about that. They were both soaking wet, and no matter how amusing it was to watch Ema try and angle herself so that her clothes weren't plastered to that surprisingly thin (with all those Snackoos? Goodness.), surprisingly pleasing little figure of hers, he was sure he would be slapped or drowned or something. If anyone would be able to pull of the perfect crime, it would be her. Klavier chuckled, earning him an inquisitive glance from his female partner.

Ema sneered at the fop. What, was he PMSing or something? Crying then laughing, being generally as annoying as usual. Though when she finally stopped mangling around with her jacket and vest and actually looked at her boss, she had to suppress a giggle herself. The rockstar's famed golden drill of hair was soaked, lying limp like a wet animal on his shoulder.

If she had a camera, it would have been perfect. Foptacular with his blonde little rat stuck to his jacket. She smiled to herself, imagining tacking the image to the police station's information board or selling it to the press. Now it was Klavier's turn to stare at her. That familiar heat flamed back into her features, and Ema made a move to shield her face. Who was he to make her feel like a kindergartener being reprimanded? This was ridiculous.

"Leave me alone. Put those foppish eyes of yours to use and find some sort of plug or something." She used her free hand to wave him off, but somehow she ended up having those gargantuan fake-tanned hands squeezing on her wrist. "Wha-! Get off!" Ema exposed her face in order to pound and push on Gavin's ever-visible chest area. Though it was hard to tell whether she had cornered him, or he had gone willingly.

"Fräulein, fräulein! I never thought you were one to be aggressive. This is an odd twist of fate, ja?" She could have sworn his eyes were just glittering. And more likely than not, he could have afforded some operation so that they would. Wouldn't be a shocker. Ema's disapproval was obvious, but Klavier caught her lips before she had the opportunity to snarl.

Ema shied away, but she knew that wasn't really an option when those foreign lumps the fop called hands released her wrist and wove their way down to her waist. Was he _trying _to create office tension? She stared wide eyed at the prosecutor until his eyes slid open again and she could finally breathe. Both just looked at each other for a moment or two, a twinge of pink creeping into Klavier's dark complexion. Ema made a mental note of what it looked like, because she was pretty sure it didn't happen often.

The strong arms of the German quickly unraveled themselves from the detective, and if asked Ema would have said that her boss looked a tad embarrassed. But that puppy-dog face of his didn't stop her from delivering a firm whack to his cheek.

"Ach! Fräulein, what was that for?" Klavier whined, touching a calloused finger to his cheek.

Ema folded her arms in front of her. "What do you mean 'what was that for'? You know damn well what that was for! Stop doing that!" She huffed, slightly swollen lips coming to a taut pout.

The words felt like a kick to the gut. "Was it...that bad? Fräulein, I've had quite a bit of experience, I do not think--"

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant, you fop!"

"So it was good then?"

"...That's not what I meant either."

"Then what did you mean?"

Ema struggled to find a witty yet respectable response. "I meant that you should stop throwing yourself at me. It's really quite pathetic, Gavin. I expected more from you."

Klavier snapped right back into his country-sized ego, not wasting a moment. "You wanted more? Ms. Skye, I'll have you know that relationships have no place in the workplace." He winked, ran a hand through his still-dripping hair and breathed out a laugh in a fluid manner. Which left Ema absolutely fuming.

"You know what I mean." Ema set her attention on removing her coat. The material was inflated with liquid, and it was seriously hampering her ability to move her arms.

The younger Gavin smiled, leaning into the corner her had just occupied and watching the girl toss off her labwear. "So if that wasn't what you meant, fräulein, what did you think of that kiss?"

She pretended like she didn't hear him, dutifully hanging her coat over the closest railing.

He stepped closer, inquiring eyes drifting from her face to another particularly eyecatching part of her anatomy. Ema glared, so he at least had her attention. "I _said_, what did you think? You're a scientist, isn't there some formula you can consult? Though I would much rather have your opinion, fräulein." Klavier kicked his shoes off, waiting for an answer.

**Ah! I finally update again! I'm so so so sorry it's been taking me so long. School is insanely hectic, and right in the middle of writing this chapter I just had a huge block. But I think my muse has returned, and I'm happy to say that I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. Well, maybe not happy, since I do love writing this story (for some reason getting trapped in an elevator seems extremely romantic to me), but I'm trying to keep it in the realm of reality? And I don't want people to start realizing that like, neither one of them has had to go to the bathroom yet. But I'd also like to have a big conclusion, but that would also mean a bit longer wait? I'm determined to have this finished by my birthday as a present to myself, but I want your input too. Soooo**

**QUESTION. Should the next chapter be the end**

**or**

**Should the next chapter be more fluffy, and then have a big conclusion by September 16th?**

**As always, reviews are soooo appreciated! So please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Challenging Scores

Ema was fuming. Words could not describe the confusion and anger swirling around in the detective's brain. She had balled her hands into fists at some point, what point she wasn't exactly sure, and rolled her thumb over her wet fingers. Maybe if she just thought hard enough, Klavier would forget his question or better, forget that ever happened. Unfortunately, Ema could not wipe minds with her own think tank, and the pestering soon began again.

"Fräulein?"

She restrained herself from throttling him, instead mumbling under her breath.

"Hm? What was that?"

Ema slurred her words together again, only slightly increasing the volume in her irritated tone. Klavier wouldn't have it though, and he asked her again to repeat.

"I said it was fine! Okay! Average! Probably only a six. Seven if you hadn't gotten your foppish, wet self all over me. Happy?" She snapped, angrily pushing locks of wet hair out of her face and crossing her arms, falling back until the wall stopped her.

The prosecutor seemed less than pleased with her evaluation. Of course he had always been told that if kissing was an Olympic sport, he would win. And he had obviously trained as much as any gold medal winner. But somehow the brunette's words had cut into his self-esteem, and his '_okay_' lips formed an unhappy pout.

And for a good ten minutes, the two of them stood there, angry and soaking wet, mulling over thoughts and things to say.

After a while though, Ema felt something nudge her foot. Her eyes shot downward, searching the small puddle that had formed for any signs of a fish or other water creature. But instead she found that Klavier was gently prodding her foot with his own. She glanced up to see if this was some kind of joke, that Klavier was laughing at her with his eyes or making fun of her somehow, but was a bit stunned to see the rock god staring at the water, almost looking sheepish.

Of course he knew that he was touching her, but she didn't lash out or scold him. Ema felt a pang of guilt for her harsh words. They weren't very harsh to her, hell, her standards were quite high, a 6 was pretty good compared to most of her longer term...relationship, but obviously they were quite hurtful to the pretty boy. She hadn't kissed many, and his had probably been one of the best, but she refused to admit it.

So as an apology, she would let him play with her feet. It was the best she could think of, and eventually she found herself playing along with him. A smile crept to the crabby woman's lips, but she had made sure that Klavier hadn't seen.

She thought he hadn't, at least. He swirled a design over Ema's pale skin, and soon after he hooked his ankle around her's.

"You have big feet." Ema huffed, breaking the silence. She immediately regretted it.

"You know what they say about those with big feet, ja?"

She flushed.

"Good drivers?"

He laughed and Ema felt those butterflies in her stomach turn into big, angry bats. Why did his laugh have to turn her knees into gelatin and tickle her insides?

"Sure fräulein, if you say so. I'll have you know that I am an excellent driver, I just like my hog more. You've seen her, haven't you? Remind me to give you a lift to the precinct one day."

The look on the detective's face brought another joyful laugh to her superior's lips. "Some other time then. Perhaps we could have dinner, or you could come to another concert? As security, of course."

Ema rolled her eyes, her wits finally coming back to her. "Pft. I would not come to one of those even if you paid me double salary....Well, maybe if it was double. Or you paid for dinner..." She would not enjoy an evening with the fop, but if it got her a free, hearty meal or some more cash, she wouldn't object.

It was Klavier's turn to not answer, only hinting at his pleasure with a subtle smile. Uncomfortable silence time began again, but both seemed to be okay with that. Ema wondered if she had actually just kind of accepted an offer to go to dinner with that insufferable Gavin, and Klavier wondered if now would be a bad time to hug his little fräulein.

Whatever, thinking was for trials. He tried to be as stealthy as possible, but there really was no way to sneak up on someone while in an elevator. Ema looked up at him, a question poised on her tongue, but forgot what she was even thinking of when she was suddenly being held protectively by who was the closest thing she had to an enemy. Klavier wasn't being rough and tumble, wasn't trying to coax her into saying something incriminating, he just held her. And he was surprised when he realized that for once she wasn't trying to beat him up for entering her personal bubble.

Ema was rigid at first. She was positive that Klavier was going to try to cop a feel or trap her or something. But after a few awkward moments of playing the ever fun game '_will he, won't he_' in her head, Ema brought down her tough-as-nails wall and sunk into the warm hug. She even looped her arms around his back and allowed herself to sob silently. She was so sick of being stuck in here. She hadn't seen anyone for what seemed like eternity, hadn't slept right, hadn't eaten. Maybe she would ask Klavier to take her out for that dinner after this finally ended. If it ended. Hell, at this point she would even willingly ride on his motorized death trap. His grip tightened as he pulled her closer, lightly tracing that same strange shape on her back...

Wait a sec, she knew what it was. He was drawing that weird Gavinner's G on her back! And he had done the same thing earlier too. Whoa, that was weird. How did she not notice that? Another rush of white hot color flooded to her face.

But she tried to shrug it off. Ema was too comfortable to object now, and she hadn't had an honestly comforting hug in a while. She opened her eyes, not having realized that they were closed, and straightened up again. Klavier must have realized her realization, because the repetitive motion stopped soon after.

This could not have been happening. She must have slid in the water and bonked her head or something, because she did _not _just show Fop Gavin weakness.

The more she thought about it, though, the more she didn't care. So what if Gavin had seen her cry or she hugged him? He had kissed her, so technically she had more social ammo. Though it was likely there would be more comments on why he would kiss someone like _her _than how bad a person Klavier was. So this really didn't help her at all. So she might as well give him plenty to remember, right?

What was she thinking? Ema surely must have gone crazy. Her scientific and impulsive minds began clawing at each others throats, and she was so wrapped up in trying to reason with herself that she didn't even notice when she was forced backwards a bit or when a gentle tug left her hair down. She did, however, notice when a pair of lips traced her jawline. And when those same lips found their way onto hers. And when she didn't do anything about it.

Of course Klavier had been expecting some sort of violent reaction. Even if she had let him hug her, it was unlikely he would sneak a few kisses without being beaten somehow. So he was quite shocked when his fräulein teased his lower lip with her tongue. But his confusion was no match for Ema's. She had no clue what she was doing, but she was doing it.

When she finally came to, Ema could barely keep her footing she was so dizzy. Her brain was fried. Toasted. Completely obliterated. But she couldn't deny that the prosecutor had beaten his previous attempt. After a few more seconds to collect herself, Ema almost laughed. Whatever had just happened felt like some cheesy romance novel.

"_Enemies stuck in elevator discover hidden feelings and mack until they suffocate. Yeah. Real plausible."_

**Bah! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I've been feeling sick lately, and my school is crazy Swine flu town or something, so I've been delusional. So if you didn't like it, that's my excuse? Only one more chapter to go, and I'm pretty excited. Since I actually know what I'm doing for that one, it shouldn't take as long as these recent chapters have. Please review!**


	9. Anticlimactic Endings

**Ah, the last chapter! I'm fairly sad to see this end, but I'm pleased to say that my week living in my fort has given me considerable inspiration and ideas for a sequel. If you all want one, of course. I really hope you enjoy the fruit of my efforts, and I've tried very hard to make this a good chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**(P.S. I'm so so so so so sorry for the extremely long wait. This has been done, but my muse refused to give me feedback on it and I didn't feel comfortable posting it until I edited it as well as I thought possible. If you actually read this, thank you for bearing with me!)  
**

Apollo Justice was less than thrilled with his current situation. The police department had immediately sent out a missing persons report when Prosecutor Gavin didn't appear in court, and soon after it was discovered that Detective Skye was MIA as well. And Apollo had been not-so-willingly been recruited for the search party.

Trucy, of course, had insisted on tagging along, and seemed to be losing her everlasting hope fast. She tugged at his sleeve, poked his shoulders, stepped on his feet, whimpered softly. Her constant cries of "Polly!" had caused many unwanted glares and glances at the distribution of search areas, and Apollo was certainly ready for the two missing persons to turn up again so that he could get back to his vocal exercises.

* * *

If this was Ema's real-life romance novel, she wanted to file a complaint. Or get a refund. Or just anything. Why couldn't she have been stuck with anyone else? She would have preferred Mr. Edgeworth, but she had heard a few tales of his behavior in elevators. Phoenix would have spent the whole time musing on law and the new jurist system, Gumshoe would make her feel a bit better about her income, and at least Polly wouldn't have the gall to try anything.

But _noooo_. She had to get stuck with stuck-up, rude, crude, wanton, pretty, foppish, good-kisser Gavin.

She could have cut the newly-formed tension with a scalpel, dissected it, and written a essay on all of the ways Klavier Gavin had ruined her life. But she couldn't deny that he made it more...eventful.

Meanwhile, Klavier was feeling pretty attractive. If he wasn't mistaken, he had just gotten _kissed back. _Kissed by his own snarky little fräulein. Perhaps assuming that this meant she was hopelessly in love with him (and honestly, how couldn't she be?), he gleefully took a few steps closer and placed his hands on her waist. Ema shot him a dirty look, but Klavier didn't notice. He simply picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

He immediately felt his captive's small fists beating into his back, but both of them knew that it wasn't going to do much. It wouldn't stop Ema from trying though. After a few minutes of chuckling and playful spinning on the fop's part, a well placed kick effectively sent her tumbling back towards the ground, while Klavier just struggled to keep from crying.

_Ouch._

Ema knew that she had hurt him. The airy, pained gasp was enough to assure her of that. But she did not like being flung around.

Then she looked over at him. He had set himself up in the opposite corner, arm gingerly leaning on a railing for support. His normally clear, china blue eyes were clouded with tears, threatening to tumble out at any second. Her heart ached, actually feeling bad for hurting the fop for once. She weighed her options, finally deciding to quasi-make up for it.

She padded over to his side and placed a hand on his arm. Her face flared, not expecting to be able to feel his muscles through the jacket. Ema garbled out a few nonsense words before finally coming up with "I'm sorry!", at which point Klavier finally turned to look at her. His lips curled into a small smile at her obvious fluster, then trailed his eyes down to where her hand rested.

Ema quickly retracted her hand, stuffing it hastily into the crook of the other arm. She frowned, leaving him to decipher her swinging moods.

"Do not worry about me, fräulein. I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine as long as I'm here with you."

She struggled to hold back a snort, somewhat relieved but also slightly annoyed that he had rebounded so easily. Sure it was good that he was feeling better, but Ema was not looking forward to more foppish hijinks...

And then they dropped.

Trucy jumped. Much to her delight, the doors in front of her whizzed open to reveal the prosecutor's office. People buzzed all around, talking over walkie-talkies or fancy cellular telephones. "Gavin" seemed to be a reoccurring topic, and the young magician soon was asking her companion why people weren't talking about Ema as much.

"Because...Well, er-" Apollo didn't rightly know why Ema wasn't being mentioned. She was probably the best detective on the force besides Gumshoe himself, and definitely the best at keeping the teenage girls away. "Because they think that she's with Prosecutor Gavin. So if they can find him, then... yeah."

He stroked the back of his head nervously, trying to think up a better answer if Trucy refused to believe him.

Fortunately, no such protest came. It seemed perfectly reasonable to the girl, who now was much less worried. In fact, she felt a twinge of sadness that Mr. Gavin and Ema's getaway would be ruined if they were found. Nevertheless, the attorney and his assistant pushed through the crowds. Trucy raced to press the button first, and she didn't notice that no one else was competing with her.

Before they could even reach the elevator doors, Gumshoe had appeared. He looked downtrodden and sad, and Apollo tried to determine if this was how he normally looked.

"Elevator's broke, pal. They've been tryin' to fix it for the past day. If you're tryin' to get to Prosecutor Gavin's office, you're gonna have to walk." Someone listlessly called out to the detective and he started to walk off. "But if you find anything, make sure you tell me, pal!"

Trucy and Apollo exchanged glances, both looking once more at the scraggly Dick Gumshoe before pressing the button anyways. Of course nothing happened, but it made Trucy feel good and distracted them both long enough for more officers to jab their elbows into their backs and scurry off.

After scaring a few people off with The Amazing Mr. Hat, the crew of Wright and Co. Anything Agency set off on a trek to the Head Prosecutor's office by way of stair.

Ema's back smashed into the wall. The dull throb of pain was smothered by the confusion and primal instinct of the heated moment, her arms slowly finding their way around the prosecutor's neck as he smiled against her lips. Neither seemed to know where the other was going, thus resulting in a rather mangled but otherwise enjoyable kiss. Klavier whined when the detective jerked away, but she didn't seem in the temperament to throttle him.

"If we live, we're going to dinner. You're buying, I'm driving."

It obviously wasn't a question. As soon as she had finished, the two were playing another round of rather violent tonsil hockey. So violent that neither seemed to notice that the water now ceased to trickle down their forms or that the metal car was no longer dropping at ridiculous speed. The impending doom that led to the impulsive make-out session was now just subtle movement, and it seemed as if now they were returning upwards. But they didn't care, and continued sucking the air out of each others lungs for a few seconds more.

Of course Ema had been the first to hear the _ding _of the door's bell and the whirring of the doors as they slid open. She pushed the German away quickly, turning to see a rather flustered Apollo and smiling Trucy peeking in. In an attempt to keep at least some smidge of dignity, her palm connected with the tanned skin of her "attacker" with a sickening clap before she briskly trotted off, pushing through the duo and continuing on til she reached the stair well.

Klavier blinked, trying to keep some form of composure while both his lips and cheek tingled with pain. He made a b-line out of the elevator before the doors closed, but the inquisitive glances he received from Fräulein Wright and the defense attorney were enough to wish himself back in. Before either could pose a question, a voice echoed through the well.

"Hurry up, Gavin!"

He smiled, offering a curt wave to the two before sprinting off and closing the door behind him.


End file.
